a very anime christmas
by the best writer in the world
Summary: all the anime characters and anthony callea and emily and carly have a christmas party. inuyasha x dnangel x fruits basket.
1. the christmas eve party begins

It was Christmas eve and all the anime characters and Anothy Callea had gathered around the poorly drawn Christmas tree. Beneath the tree thee was a most unusual shaped present. It was the shape of a grown man covered in hot pink wrapping paper topped off with a pretty little bow. It also had a tag on it that said "To my darling Anthony".  
"Oh, I wonder what it could be" said Anthony curiously.  
"It could be that blow-up doll you have always wanted" said Dark with a cheeky grin!  
"Yeah, maybe... I always wondered why Santa never brought me on, I sat on his lap and everything.. if you get my drift" said Anthony.  
Just then the fruits basket crew (more commonly known as the vegetable bucket gang) walked in.  
"Hey Inyuasha crew and Anthony Callea" they said.  
"Hello, fruits basket drew!" the Inyuasha crew and Anthony said.  
Then Carly and Emily came to join the party because after all they were anime.  
"Oh, Carly and Emily, what big eyes you have.. seems you are anime and all" said Anthony.  
"Why, yes, Anthony. How is that record deal going?" asked Emily, emphasising the question by touching Anthony on the shoulder with her ever so anime hand.  
"Well, it's not going. I got dumped because Missy Higgins looked too much more like a man than me!" said Anthony.  
Just at that precised anime moment in came the DNANGEL crew... excluding Dark of course who was obviously already there... and the party began...


	2. the part kicks off

"This party is going down dandily, honey!" Said Dark to his oh so loving man candy Anthony.  
"You look gorgeous tonight, honey muffin! I love your extremely feminen dress!" Said Anthony to Dark.

On the other side of the room they spotted Kigomey.. oh I mean Kikio in his ballet outfit. So Anthony and dark headed over to say hello.  
"Hello, honey!" Said Dark "Do you like my new stillhettoes?" He asked.  
"Oh, yes!" Said Kigomay.. Oh, I mean Kikio. "They match your dress very well" Said Kikio plotting an evil plan to kidnap the stillhettoes later in his sparkling gucci handbag.

Hatsuharu then touched a member of the opposite sex and transformed into his zodiac form of _the goat.  
_"Oh, here is my chance" thought Hatsuharu as he pranced over and looked up Dark's dress.  
"Oh, my God honey! You pervert!!" Shouted Anthony as he bitch slapped Hatusuharu for looking up his one and only love, Dark's, skirt.  
"I can't believe you, I thought you were a sweetheart!" Said Dark.  
"Sorry you had to see that, love muffin" Said Dark to a teary eyed Anthony. "You know you are my one and only"  
"It's ok honey" Said Anthony "I know you wouldn't leave me for the prancing goat of the fairies."  
They then looked over to Inyuasha.

"What on earth is he doing?" Asked Kikio, I mean Kegomauy.  
Then Carly and Emily shouted at the same time "OMG!! HE'S BREAST FEEDING A CHICKEN!"  
At this Inyuasha realised he had been spotted and quickly fled from the room into the kichen where surely the cookies he had placed out for Santa Clause had disappeared.


	3. things get interesting

"Where could they have gone?" Asked Inyuasha to himself. "I bet it was _that goat, _Hatsuharu!" Said Inyuasha with and evil glare and with a flip of his green hair he went to confront Hatusharu _the goat.  
_"Oi, you!" Screamed Inyuasha to the noisy crowd.  
"Yes, what is it?" Asked Anthony, always wanting to be the centre of attention.  
"No, not you. _The goat!_" Said Inyuasha.  
At this Hatsuharu _the goat_immediatly stopped what he was doing and watched Inyuasha approach him.  
"I know it was you who stole Santa's cookies! How could you? Do you realise how hungry Santa must be from his sleigh ride? Santa needs to eat you know?!" Screamed Inyuasha infuriated by the goat's actions.  
"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Grumbled the enraged goat "For a start I only eat grass and banana shaped objects and second of all Santa's not even real!" Said the angry goat. And at such a comment the entire room gasped.  
Everyone and everything was quiet.  
Everyone watched in despair as Inyuasha and Hatsuharu continued to argue.  
"How could you say such a thing?" Asked Inyuasha with tears in his eyes, who was obviously left distraught by the comment.  
"Santa's real and he's coming tonight! You'll see! You are nothing by an enraged, know nothing goat!" Screamed Inyuasha before bursting into tears.

"Ok, honeys, that's enough!" Said Anthony Callea, coming over to comfort Inyuasha.  
"Oh, honey, it's gonna be ok" Said Anthony grasping Inyuasha in his petite, womanly arms.  
Meanwhile Dark was getting jealous….

"OMG, what a betch!" Said Dark to Kikio who was standing nearby.  
"Who's a betch?" Asked Kikio, disgusted that Dark would call anybody the most offensive word in the history of anime.. a betch.  
"Inyuasha's the betch! He's trying to steal my man! AND do you know that the other day he wouldn't let me borrow his top? What a betch!" Said Dark.

Soon enough it was time to go to sleep.

"But how could he say Santa isn't real? That's the most obserd thing I've heard since someone said I had long silver hair!" Said Inyuasha.  
"Goodnight, Inyuasha" Said Anthony beginning to walk away from him.  
"But wait!" Said Inyuasha before Anthony has a chance to go back into the house. They were outside, by the way.  
"What?" Asked Anthony.  
"Anthony.. look up.. we are beneath mistletoe.." Said Inyuasha.  
"Oh, so we are.." Said a hesitant Anthony.  
"So I guess this pretty much means you have to kiss me now" Said Inyuasha, fluttering his eyelashes as he waited for his passionate kiss beneath the miseltoe.  
At this Anthony kissed Inyuasha on the lips ever so passionately.

Little did he know that not very far away Dark was hiding in the bushes. Dark began to cry.  
Inyuasha and Anthony both went inside to get some sleep.  
Dark ran inside in tears.  
Eventually it was Christmas morning.


End file.
